Need You Now
by ausllyraura33
Summary: Austin and Ally had finally realized they were more than just friends, now at the age of 23 they don't know what went wrong. They got into a fight, a huge fight leaving them both confused and sad, but was that what they really wanted? Or will they finally admit they need each other again. One Shot


**So this is a one shot. It's my first so sorry if it sucks. Umm yeah its a song one shot to the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum so enjoy I guess.**

* * *

"Whatever Austin we are _done_." She tried to scream at him as the tears poured out of her eyes.

* * *

He screwed up, big time. He shouldn't have been flirting with another girl while Ally was in the bathroom, especially when that girl is none other than Cassidy.

He knew it was his fault.

He knew he should just man up and call her, but he told himself that he wouldn't let her win, not this time.

So all he could do in the mean time was drink. All at once he knew what was right, what he had to do.

* * *

Ally was a mess when she walked into her apartment she saw the pictures of them two hugging, kissing, holding hands. It brought back the memories.

She didn't want to see them right now.

She knew if she kept looking at them she would just wimp out and call him telling him she was sorry for screaming at him and being jealous. With a shake of her head she walked up into her room and fell on her bed and continued to cry.

* * *

Two hours later it was a quarter after one, he was all alone and he just needed her, now.

Austin said he wouldn't call but he couldn't take it. He lost all control.

While it was ringing all he could think about was if she was thinking about him too.

Austin didn't know what would happen if she didn't answer.

He didn't know how he could make it without her in his life.

* * *

Ally heard her phone going off she didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but once she looked at the caller ID that all changed.

4 rings into the call she picked up.

When she said_ hello_ all it did was break his heart even more, her voice cracked and she sounded as if she had been crying for a while now.

He was frozen his mouth wouldn't form words. He knew it was all his fault that she was crying. He hated himself.

So being Austin he ended the call. Just like that boom conversation, or was it really a conversation all she did was say hello and he hung up.

He stood up and paced around his room he didn't know what to do. He started pulling on his hair ripping a few strands out every now and then.

Suddenly he knew what to do. He grabbed his jacket and ran to his car.

* * *

Ally didn't know what to do other than cry even more after he hung up. Did he even want to talk to her? Or was it he just accidentally hit her number.

She wanted him to walk through her door and just be with her, she needed him.

She kept thinking, is he even thinking of me right now? Does he even want to see me?

* * *

About 15 minutes later she heard a knock at her door.

She slowly got up off her bed and looked in the mirror, her hair was a mess and her eyes we red from crying. She didn't care though.

She walked down the hall to the door not caring to look to see who it was. She swung open the door and was in shock, there he was standing there, messy hair, red eyes, just like her.

They were both at a lose of words when they seen each other.

After what felt like hours Austin walked closer to her and crashed his lips against hers. She was in shock to say the least. She didn't think he would do that she wasn't prepared. She finally responded to him by moving her lips against his.

They pulled away a while later from lack of air.

Austin was the first to say something, all he could get his mouth to say was _he was sorry, sorry for everything he did to make her mad and hate him._

Ally couldn't help but smile. They only words she could say was _I love you._

As soon as Austin heard those words his face lit up and he walked inside shutting the door and putting his lips back on Ally's, smiling into the kiss and mumbling against them the words _I love you too._

* * *

**Reviews are cool.**


End file.
